Playlist Shuffle
by SakuraGirl25
Summary: A small collection of fics focusing on Steve & Max with certain songs as their themes.Some are light-hearted others more dramatic. My first H50 fic. This is SLASH.
1. Complicated Melody

**AN: Wassup! I know it's been a while but I'm not dead yet. Anyway I recently became obsessed with Hawaii Five-0 so I decided to go ahead and do a few little diddies about them. First of all I love Max (Masi Oka is adorable) and Steve (Alex O'Loughlin is smoking hot) and so I figured why not write a few Steve/Max fics. The pair could use a little more love so here goes.**

**Complicated Melody**

Dr. Max Bergman was not normal. In fact he was quite odd—a matter not lost on him. He had never been conventional even as a child. While the rest of the children were outside during summer he preferred to remain inside, sharpening his mind. The neighborhood children always teased him for being so glaringly different. But he could not change. He was just hardwired differently. So instead of conforming to the rest of the world's concept of normality he did the exact opposite: he let his freak flag fly.

He had never possessed many friends—only that one goth guy in college. However now in his adulthood he found himself with a cluster of friends. Like him each member of the Hawaii Five-0 task force was exceptional in some form, which was why he could relate to them.

He gave a microscopic smile when he thought of the officers.

Now as related beforehand, Max's brain was hardwired differently. And, because of his love affair with music he tended to apply the different genres to people. He bumped into Kono upon exiting McGarrett's office to turn in his report. She gave him a warm smile and greeting before returning to her office.

He observed Kono briefly.

Kono to him was pop. She was a fusion of traits with an eclectic mix of skills. She could be playful like Katy Perry, wild like Lady Gaga, and fearless in her rawness like Pink. When he looked at Kono he saw dance clubs and pulsing strobe lights. Technophonic harmonies waltzing across the diatonic scales with free-floating tonalities reminded him of Kono.

She was the epitome of the female's dual persona. She could be a self-confident golden goddess that rivaled Aphrodite one minute and using a roundhouse kick or sniper to fell criminals like dominoes the next. She was fearless, classy, athletic, and intelligent. Ultimately she was a modern woman.

* * *

Max sat in his office playing a rendition of_ Georgia on My Mind_ by Ray Charles. Masterful fingers danced upon the keys, his thoughts one with the melody.

"Max." He heard a faraway voice address him.

He stopped when someone cleared their throat. Turning on his bench he regarded Lieutenant Kelly and greeted him with a bland manner. He took the file the man handed to him, looking over it with meticulous eyes. Upon detecting the problem, he pointed it out to the dark-haired man.

Chin merely gave a sheepish smile and patted his shoulder gratefully.

Max watched the man's retreating back thoughtfully.

Out of the other three, Chin Ho he liked the most. He remembered Kono stating that the lieutenant was Zen. She couldn't have spoken truer words about her cousin. Chin ho wasn't reckless like their beloved commander or volatile like Detective Williams.

He was like a spring shower in April. Chin ho reminded him of jazz. He was a polyrhythmic melody gliding fluently over a syncopantic note. Chin ho was smooth with a demeanor like velvet.

When he thought of Chin ho, he envisioned small jazz clubs off the beaten path. He reminded him of small rooms with hints of cigar smoke in the air, of muted lighting, of saxophones, and a breathe easy atmosphere. He reminded him of Louis Armstrong, relaxed and subtly driven one minute and the next wielding a shotgun like the famed Dizzy Gillespie played his trumpet.

He squinted and pushed his glasses upon his nose. Yes, Lieutenant Kelly was definitely in his top two.

* * *

Max entered Five-0's headquarters, a Big Gulpie in one hand. At the insistence of his empty belly he had reluctantly taken his lunch. He sucked on the fruity slush, knowing he would need the sugar if the double homicide was any indication. He scoured the main room seeing Steve and Detective Williams discussing the case, the chemistry between them painfully evident.

Detective Williams was like day to his night. The man wore charisma like a well-fitted glove. A memory of the blonde looking sorely out of place wearing his necktie rose in his mind. He chuckled softly.

The detective was East Coast swag. He reminded him of the grittiness of hip hop, of augmented bass drums, hard-hitting lyrics, and volatility that spanned the genre. He thought of Williams and he saw fly style, outrageous block parties, of pop-locking, and breakdancing. Williams was multi-syllabic, able to switch between several roles seamlessly and remain the same.

He thought of Notorious B.I.G. growling through a lyrical collage when he considered the detective. Detective Williams reminded him of Limp Bizkit, a kinetic force affecting all in his vicinity. Like hip hop he could switch and fuse with different genres, crossing barriers while remaining firmly grounded in his roots.

Detective Williams also attracted everyone's attention (everyone's!) when in the vicinity, making it hard for others to assert their existence. He would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly jealous of the Jersey boy.

* * *

Max stood next to the autopsy table, cleaning the blood from Steve's wound. He sighed when the brunet shifted on the hard surface while bickering with Detective Williams. He poured a small amount alcohol onto a swab and held it to the small yet deep cut. He couldn't help the prick of satisfaction that rippled through him when the commander hissed from the acrid burn. He stitched the wound carefully, making sure they were neat before stepping away.

Steve looked at Max's handiwork with something akin to fascination. He petted Max, giving his shoulder a bump and threw him an appreciative nod before exiting with Detective Williams.

Max cleared his self-titled cave of the contaminated items and began cleaning. His mind drifted to their commander.

Steve McGarrett was… Steve was a force of nature. He was a storm. He was thunder and lightning. He was like the weather in the Deep South: a cool summer breeze and cloudless sky transforming into a severe thunderstorm that spouted tornadoes in minutes flat. He was the rock, grounding you with unwavering strength and loyalty while retaining insufferable stubbornness that drove one insane.

Steve reminded him of rock in all its facets. He was electric guitars, pounding snare drums, and power vocals. He thought of sold-out arenas with thousands of screaming fans, speakers loud enough to blow one's clothes clean off, quiet coffee shops, and acoustic guitars when he thought of Steve.

Steve was high-octane like AC/DC and Guns 'N' Roses with blasting choruses and drastic crescendos. Between those crescendos he reminded him of The Script, gentle and mellow; hardened edges smoothed and the dominating electric guitar a faint high-pitch.

"Yo Max!" A voice jerked him from his reverie. "You passed out in there?"

He blinked down at his cargo: three bottles of Samuel Adams, one Khalua, and a Miller Lite heaped up on a tray. "Oh." He strode into the living room where the other members of Five-0 sat in front of the large Hi-Def television. "What are we viewing tonight?" He sat the tray on the coffee table so they could retrieve their preferred beverage and dropped down on the sofa between Steve and Danny.

"The new Mission Impossible," Kono answered with evident anticipation.

"Ah." He settled into the couch, reaching into his own bowl of popcorn.

Danny stated that he'd brought a great feature for them to watch which resulted in Steve saying:

"No one wants to watch an alien dude give birth." He opened the bottle and took a swig.

Danny glowered at Steve for a few beats. "What the hell? He was a hermaphrodite meaning he could both make and have babies."

"_He_ had a baby."

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen to my words. Her-maph-ro-dite."

Steve regarded the other man blankly. "His shit swung, Danny."

Kono sighed at the bantering duo. "We can't hear the movie you guys."

Danny scowled at Steve. "You see that Steve? They can't hear the movie because of you."

"I'm not the only one talking Danno," he returned.

"I brought the _House of Flying Daggers_," Chin stated serenely.

"What?" Danny asked, forsaking his bantering with Steve for curiosity.

"It's a Chinese made movie, subbed though."

"Yeah, I remember that one. Zhang Ziyi was in it right?" Kono asked, eyes still glued to an image of Tom Cruise's character kicking someone's ass on the screen.

"Yeah."

Just like that the argument was diffused. Max smiled inwardly, eternally grateful for the Zen master known as Chin ho Kelly.

* * *

Max lay on his back, gazing up at the popcorn ceiling, thinking. He hummed a tune, counting the beats by drumming graceful fingers along the mattress. He felt the bed dip, then the rustle of covers. A warm body smelling of soap nestled next to him and strong arms wound around his waist.

He turned, automatically melting into the embrace. The hand on his waist traveled upwards, tracing a trail over his jawline before coming to a rest in his inky black hair, and velvety lips pressed a kiss to his forehead. He hummed in appreciation of the gesture of affection. He tilted his head back, chocolate eyes melding with aquamarine.

"You've been humming that song all day babe." He stroked Max's hair distractedly.

"It is a song composed by India Arie."

"Who?"

"India Arie."

"Never heard of her." His eyes wandered to Max's delicious little mouth before returning to his coffee brown depths. "So, sing it to me."

"You wouldn't know it."

Steve gave Max 'the look.' Max hated 'the look' because it always managed to make his resolve crumble like rice paper. Sighing, he sang the song watching his love's face.

At the end of the song Steve pressed a tender kiss to his mouth that left him breathless. When the kiss was over Max's face was red from blushing and oxygen deprivation. Steve only gave a smirk at his love's dazed expression. "You are aware that not everyone can hold their breath for two minutes."

The brunet gave the Asian man a fond look. "Really? Hadn't noticed." He leaned over and shut off the lamp sitting atop the bedside table, settling into the covers. "Good night babe."

Max observed Steve as he fell into slumber. He flashed a full-watt smile heart actually fluttering. Steve looked so innocent when he slept. If one only saw Steve while he slept they would never know he was a decorated Navy SEAL with extensive training in close combat. He snuggled closer. Steve was a pleasantly balanced amalgam of similarities and contradictions.

_But if he were a song,_

_He'd be a complicated melody,_

_That complicated fellow he,_

_I almost cannot sing it on key._

_But he means the world to me._

He crooned softly against his love's lips before capturing them in a tender kiss. He rolled to his opposite side, laying his hand atop Steve's. He hummed the song once more before giving himself over to sleep.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you did please Review.**

**Next Chapter:  
**

**Take Me by the Tongue  
**


	2. Take Me by the Tongue

**AN:**

**Hello lovelies! Thank you for your reviews! I lurve you all *hands out caramel delight cookies*.  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Crap I think I forgot it last time *peeks out window for lawyers*! I do not own Hawaii Five-0 *rubs magic lamp wondering why the genie won't appear.***

* * *

**Take Me by the Tongue**

Steve entered the kitchen lured by the mouthwatering aroma of dinner. Instantly he was greeted with electropop fueled by grinding rhythms. He stopped short, leaned against the counter, and observed the spectacle.

Max stood over the stove, tending the food, bobbing his head to Maroon 5's recent single.

Now Steve cared deeply for the medical examiner but he was not blind. Max did _not_ have moves like Mick Jagger. But that made Steve want to kiss him senseless. "Smells good."

Max jerked in surprise at the unexpected sound of his boyfriend's voice. He regarded the taller man with t a deadpan face. "Frightening me at random intervals gives you a sense of pleasure doesn't it."

Steve tried not smirk, opting to give the pretense of considering the testament. "Yeah."

Max turned back to the wok, pouring a few dashes of soy sauce into the medley of vegetables, causing steam to rise. He canted his head in contemplation. "Steve."

"Hm?" He walked to the bowl sitting on the island—out of Max's sight—and sneaked one of his love's famed gyozas. He popped it into his mouth, savoring the ambrosial treat with eyes half-mast.

"What does he mean 'take me by the tongue'?" He turned to look at Steve face etched with inquiry.

Steve swallowed his pilfered treat, acting as if he had not just been inadvertently caught. He grabbed Max's hand and pulled him to his body. "He means…" He crushed his mouth to Max's in a demanding kiss, swiping his tongue over his lips in a quest for entrance.

Max parted his lips readily, moaning when Steve melded them together. Somewhere in the back of his mind he frowned at the realization that Steve had stolen a gyoza.

He caressed the warm cavern of Max's mouth, skillfully grazing a deft tongue over his gums and teeth, before engaging his in a duel. He retreated, allowing Max's tongue to follow his before sucking on it teasingly. Right about now as his hands descended the other male's body he wondered if Max was up for hot kitchen sex. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen separated them.

"That…" He finished his sentence. Hungry eyes fell to the shorter man, a hand resting on the curve of his backside. He leaned in for another kiss but stopped when Max spoke.

"So, he is stating that he wants a completely unfamiliar woman to kiss him…like that?"

He eyed Max strangely. "Yeah." He swooped in for another kiss but Max escaped his grasp and returned to tending their dinner. Steve stared down at his empty arms briefly before regarding his love. Sometimes, he wondered about Max.

Max continued his analysis of the song. "But, is that not sexual assault?" He stirred the vegetables, making sure they didn't burn.

His brow knitted. Really? The expectant look he received from his love prompted an answer. "Not if it's between two consenting adults."

Max nodded in understanding before resuming his task. A second later he turned to Steve, again. "What if it is not between two consenting adults? _Then_ it would be sexual assault no?"

Steve, whose eyes had latched onto Max's ass while he had the view, fought a groan. Were they doing this? "Max…"

"And is it not unwise to kiss a complete stranger. Many diseases are transmitted through such contact. Why kiss someone when you're unaware of what diseases they are carrying?"

Steve felt the need to face palm. They were doing this. "Max…"

"Should not music reflect reality?" He tapped his bottom lip thoughtfully.

This. Was. Ridiculous. "Max."

Max looked to him with wide eyes, mouth open in preparation for more questions.

Steve strode to him and pecked his cheek. "It's just a song."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that! I love that song but I always wondered what he meant in it. Until next time.**

**Ciao ^_***

**Next chapter: Pretty Little Heart**


	3. Pretty Little Heart

**AN:**

**I am totally obsessed with Robin Thicke's new song **_**Pretty Little Heart**_**, which spawned this wonderful little chapter. I know it's late but does anybody think Danny's ex-wife is an uber terd? He can't follow her around the whole world! Thank you for the reviews-hands out cookies.  
**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Pretty Little Heart**

Max Bergman was aware that he was not handsome. Well at least not the way he would prefer. He wasn't tall, he was a little soft in the middle, and he possessed average features. No he was not terribly handsome, more like adorable-as the majority of people he had known stated with annoying enthusiasm.

He was not gorgeous like Steve. The commander was beautiful. He was tall with a body sculpted to its peak and piercing blue eyes sitting within a face that could shame angels. He still could not comprehend why his commander chose to nurture a romantic relationship with him—Max deemed it some sort of windfall. Sometimes he pondered if they were together because Steve had some kind of passing fascination with him. Maybe he would get bored of him one day.

All of these thoughts fluttered though his ever-roaming mind as he gazed through the glass door of Steve's office. A woman sat in the office, conversing animatedly with Steve. The first thing he noticed was that she was strikingly attractive. The second thing was their proximity. The scene would have not been so bad if the commander rejected her attempts at flirtation or the small hands that kept _touching_ him.

"Who is she?" He asked Danny when the blond stood next to him—he supposed detectives were naturally nosy.

Danny stared at her for a moment, trying to place her face. "It's not Catherine, so I have no idea."

"She's very…attractive," he observed clinically.

"Yeah." Danny blatantly checked her out before realizing he was not helping to ease Max's insecurities. "But she's probably psycho. You know, like one of those that'll slash your tires or key your car if you break up with her."

Max shot Danny an annoyed glance before entering the office. "Here are the reports you requested." He swallowed when those mesmerizing aquamarine eyes speared him and he almost smiled when Steve moved away from the woman.

"Thanks."

A shiver ran up his spine when Steve's fingers brushed his. "You're welcome."

"Oh, Max this is Regina. Regina this is our M-E Max."

Sometimes Max wished that Steve lacked a complete sense of politeness. He really did not want to meet her…or touch her hand. Reluctantly he reached out, and took the hand she extended giving it a shake. "Hello," he greeted politely.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you."

He inwardly frowned in bemusement when she gave him a full once-over. Did she-? Did she just size him up? He released her hand, noticing the catty glint in her emerald eyes. She was! The shrew was sizing him up for competition. "Hm." He turned promptly and exited the office, a dark cloud hanging over his head.

* * *

The following days were…trying. Their cases were scarce and quickly solved, his goldfish died, and his roommate broke his favorite coffee mug. There was also another problem. What was it? Tap…tap…tap. Ah yes, Regina still lingered.

He had become accustomed to both genders flirting with Steve. It was an inevitability to which he had resigned himself. Usually, the random flirting of strangers warranted nothing from him but mild annoyance. But this…_thing_ with Regina was different.

Steve and Regina had a history. Both were insanely active health nuts that enjoyed hiking—and getting eaten alive by insects. _Regina_ could surf. _Regina_ preferred action films instead of science fiction or documentaries about whales. Oh and not to mention that the two had been spending dinner together to 'reminisce.' And—AND he was a celibate monk now, because he hadn't had sex in four days. Nooo, Steve was too busy telling him _Regina's_ life story—after which he lost his mood.

Max growled using sheers to slice through the ribs on the lateral sides of the corpse's chest cavity.

"Whoa, Max you do know he's already dead," Danny stated at the examiner's harsh treatment of the corpse.

He looked up to regard the blond with a piercing gaze. "Is there a reason you are here Detective Williams?" He asked tersely. He removed the chest cavity, revealing the internal organs.

Thrown by the uncharacteristic emotions strangling the doctor's usually impassive voice the blond observed him with insightful sea-blue eyes. "Um yeah…have you determined the C-O-D? I mean you said the gunshot wound was postmortem."

"Not yet." He did not want any company and hoped his response would prompt Danny to return to his office. His wishes did not go answered.

Danny remained, considering him with a perceptive gaze.

He ignored the detective, hoping he would leave. Unfortunately, Detective Williams' tenacity reared its irritating head. He continued to work, his seething anger eventually fleeing him and leaving a wearying weight upon his heart. "Yes Detective Williams?"

Danny advanced a little closer to him, avoiding the corpse. "You okay Max?"

The genuine concern in the man's voice touched his heart. He raised his gaze to the man and opened his mouth to answer. What was he going to say? 'I am fine?' That would be a blatant lie. No, he was not fine. He was afraid he was losing Steve. "I need to commence with the internal autopsy, unless you wish to observe."

Danny eyed him once more before departing.

Max let out a sigh, thankful for being alone. Why did he take the chance? He had been quite happy being single with only his beloved Star Trek and fossil collection to enrich his life. Then along came Steve McGarrett and Max had forgotten all about the unnecessary complications of romantic relationships. Confound those bewitching aquamarine eyes.

* * *

Max exited HQ squinting under the glare of the evening sun. He yawned, stretching a little, and stopped short. Steve stood alone in the parking lot, leaning against his truck. He raised an eyebrow and approached the truck and its owner.

"Hey Max…" Steve greeted, looking as if he wanted to discuss something.

"Yes?" Max did not want to talk. He was weary and all he wanted to do was go home, take a hot shower, and curl up in misery. With a roll of his eyes he decided not to allow Steve to elaborate. He rounded the truck purposefully, opened the passenger door, and climbed into it, shutting the door.

Steve climbed in, settling into the driver's seat. "Max, babe we need to talk."

Max heaved a sigh. "Can you not talk and drive?" He said voice absolutely frigid. What? He couldn't help if his tongue was tart. He had a hard week being ignored by his boyfriend and all.

Steve regarded him critically, eyebrow raised before cranking the truck and pulling into traffic.

They rode in silence, though Max noticed the sideways glances Steve kept shooting him. Let him look. He was not starting the conversation this time.

"Max."

"Steve. You've said my name three times already."

Steve braked at a traffic light, squeezing the steering wheel. "You're not going to make this easy are you?"

He cast his gaze to the brunet. "Should I?" He was very well aware of how much Steve disliked discussing his feelings-the man would rather jump in a shark tank. But, he had been hurting all week.

Silence reigned in the truck.

He drew his attention away from the window and its scenery when Steve turned up the radio. Seriously? The distinctive rasp of Lil' Wayne flooded the cab.

_This is for the lovers and the sexy mother, mothers,_

_Love is in the air I pray to God I do not suffer._

Max tilted his head, thinking. He remembered this song, but he couldn't place its name—of course it had been playing in the background while Steve had been pounding him like a bass drum. He regarded his lover when he grasped his hand.

_Baby you got me,_

_Don't worry your pretty little heart,_

_I said,_

_Baby you got me,_

_Don't worry your pretty little heart._

The meaningful expression in Steve's eyes during the chorus touched his heart. Then it dawned on him. Steve was telling him not to worry because he already had him hooked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, baby."

Max felt himself melt at the softness swimming in those aquamarine depths. Why was he such a sucker for those damned blues? He gave a small sigh, acknowledging the shattered state of his resolve. He pursed his lips and gave his love a smile, lacing their fingers together. The hint of a bashful grin crossed his mouth when Steve gave him a wink.

* * *

**Awww. Steve can be so sweet. I hope you enjoyed it and if you do *holds up a sign* Review Please.**

**Ciao ^-***


	4. Flood the Ocean

**AN:**

**Thank you for the reviews. This one is a little more somber you guys. I hope you like it. The title is from **_**We Cry**_** by The Script and this chapter is like a sort of epilogue I made up for Episode 2.10 Ki'lua.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Please stop making me remind myself that this wonderful show is not mind. It hurts *weeps*.**

* * *

**Flood the Ocean**

Steve lay in the hospital bed dozing. The plane had been met by an ambulance upon landing and despite his protests he'd been forced to go to the hospital. Of course, presently he was too fatigued and injured to overpower anyone. So here he was in a sterile hospital bed wearing a gown with his ass hanging out and he couldn't bring himself to care.

He gnashed his teeth, irritating the raw wounds in his mouth, when the image of Wo Fat shooting Jenna flashed through his mind. Even though she had betrayed him, he couldn't hate her. Sure she had let her emotions get the better of her and had been sadly naive in thinking that Wo Fat would honor his end of the bargain. He would like to think that he wouldn't be so gullible were it Max but he knew from experience that such a thought was unrealistic. Sometimes in certain situations you just…react. If-.

Bolts of pain struck his system. He gave a strangled groan. The kick of morphine he'd been given in the plane was wearing off. He clenched his eyes shut as his injuries began throbbing simultaneously; becoming an intense conflagration that nearly robbed him of his wits. Each throbbing bruise, rib, and stitch reminded him of the sick sonofabitch that had captured and tortured him. He _would_ get revenge.

He exhaled through his nose, riding out the agony. His mind drifted to the one thing, that failsafe he'd employed to endure his torture. Max. He thought of thick jet black hair, random thoughts blurted out at the strangest of moments, of eyes that turned to crescent moons when he _really_ smiled, of skilled fingers flying over piano keys, and strawberry lips.

"I called Max," Danny stated upon entrance, followed by the rest of the team.

Steve opened his eyes, which took more effort than normal. "Yeah?"

"He's working. H-P-D called in for consultation on an autopsy."

Disappointment settled in his stomach. He wanted Max near to feel his calming presence and see if they were okay. He'd gone gallivanting halfway across the world without telling him, which could not have a good bearing on their relationship.

The doctor, a painfully thin man, entered the room. "Well, look who is awake and in pain doubt. I'm sure the morphine has worn off by now."

Steve managed to roll his eyes when Danny glowered at him. "It has doc but he's too macho to complain. If you give him anything make sure it knocks him out till Tuesday." Danny's tone held no bite to them merely worry.

"I'm going to give you Fentanyl for the pain. Make sure to follow the directions on the bottle. And I'd like to keep you for 24 hours just for observation."

No way in hell he was staying in a hospital overnight. "I think I'll be more comfortable at home," he stated and began sitting upright.

"Come on boss…" Kono would have finished her sentence had she not realized the futility of her attempts at persuasion. She might as well be talking to a tree. So, deciding to save her breath she shut her mouth.

"Then someone should stay with you," the doctor stated, still looking at his chart.

"That would be me," Danny volunteered, a little too readily for Steve's taste.

Steve groaned in protest. "I'd be better off here."

The doctor's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Is that consent Mister McGarrett?"

Steve cursed himself for walking into such an obvious trap. Now, he would have to choose the lesser of two evils. Damn. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'll go get a list of warning signs that your condition may be worsening."

Steve shifted his attention to his team, aquamarine depths full of emotions that he could not express. "You guys, there are no words to express how grateful I am."

Chino flashed him a fond smile. "Thank you is enough."

"Which you've already said like ten times brah," Kono replied with a warm grin.

Steve gazed at his team. These people had traveled halfway around the world, risking it all for him. Neither of them had military training yet they'd picked up assault rifles, joined ranks with his fellow Navy SEALs, and flew to the jungles of North Korea on an unsanctioned mission. They'd risked their lives and jobs just to rescue him. On the plane, it had hit home how they were truly his ohana.

* * *

He sat in the passenger side of Danny's car, the seat in a reclining position. His eyes were half-lidded, the warm air licking his face.

"Max is really worried about you."

Steve cast Danny a side-glance. "Mm."

"He just... Don't be a knucklehead Steven. Okay? He's just working because maybe that'll help him not-."

"Danny."

"No let me finish. When I told him you were betrayed by Jenna and captured by Wo Fat I swear he stared at me for a whole minute before telling me to bring you back. Then, he opened a dead guy's skull." He took a deep curve, glancing over at a seemingly docile Steve. "Maybe that's him saying I love him and can't live without him?"

Steve cast a cheeky glance to the blond. "You should have your own show Danny Williams: Love Doctor."

Danny grew silent before saying, "I should have left your ass in North Korea."

He would have smiled if it did not hurt his face so damned much. Max was different; he was a thinker not a fighter. An outlandish image of Max awkwardly wielding an assault rifle surfaced in his mind. His little dork would probably shoot his big toe off before managing to bring anyone down.

An image of Jenna's lifeless eyes gazing up at him flooded his mind. That had been the second loudest gunshot he'd heard in his lifetime. Wo Fat would pay.

Danny, as if reading his thoughts, broached the topic. "I'm sorry Jenna died, honestly, but she betrayed you Steve."

"That doesn't mean she deserved to die."

"I'm not saying it does. If she needed help she should have come to us, instead of convincing you to go alone to North Korea so she could trade you to Wo Fat." He tightened the muscles in his jaw, fighting back an angry tirade.

"I know that, but she did give me the pin to help me escape." He settled a little deeper into the chair.

"Yeah, _after_ she betrayed you to the guy that no doubt tortured you."

"Danny can we not talk about this right now?" He almost pleaded. His head pulsated painfully and it felt like fire burned within the marrow of his ribs. He didn't feel like figuring this whole fiasco with Jenna out. Though, he did hope that Gutcher could retrieve her body and return it to the United States.

Dusk found Steve lying in bed floating somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. The chatter of the television downstairs drifted to his ears. Usually it would have annoyed him immensely but now it served as a reminder that he was not alone. Like he had been in that room with Wo Fat.

Before he gradually surrendered to sleep he vowed revenge on the man that had ruined and taken so many lives.

* * *

It seemed as though he had only been asleep for a few minutes when a voice calling his name tugged him from his misty dreams.

"Steve."

He opened his eyes, vision swimming—the bright light from his bedside lamp did not aid him. When he managed to focus, a much desired face dominated his vision. "Max." He reached up, even though the movement hurt like a motherfucker and pulled him down. Thankfully Max had the presence of mind to brace his weight on his hands.

"Hey," he whispered a tiny smile on his lips.

Max replied in kind, dark eyes sweeping over his features.

He pressed their foreheads together, hands in his partner's raven colored hair. He gazed into coffee brown depths, feeling his heart heave a content sigh. For one excruciating instance in that dark room it crossed his mind that he might not make it out alive. The first face that had appeared in his brain was Max's.

He closed his eyes just listening to the rhythm of Max's breathing. He returned the tender kiss, deepening it despite the snatch of pain it caused. When he drew away he locked his gaze with limpid brown eyes, noticing the uncharacteristic emotion clouding his features. "Babe," he started, resting a hand on his cheek.

Max clutched Steve's hand before drawing away. "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," he quipped, wincing in his endeavor to sit upright. Shit.

Max shook his head at him. "Have you eaten?"

"Few slices of pizza delivery." His attention wavered back and forth, pain biting into him.

"What about a bath?"

"Not yet."

"Obviously." He wrinkled his nose and stood, disappearing into the bathroom.

Steve would have chuckled if it didn't make his ribs protest. Leave it to Max to think about hygiene during a tender reunion. Minutes later he heard the water in the tub. Max was drawing his bath? Sweet. He sighed, trying to dissect the doctor's mood thus far then closed his eyes, trying to fight off the throbbing agony skewing his thougts.

Moments later he sat naked in steaming water relaxing into the heavenly liquid. He groaned, reveling in the heat soothing his aching muscles.

"Too hot?"

"Perfect." He grunted and leaned back. Half-lidded blue eyes fell to Max when he knelt next to the tube and began lathering a washcloth. "You're giving me a bath?" Had anyone else offered to give him a bath he would have at least tried to kick their ass, but when Max did it he only felt…horny.

Max regarded him blandly. "Are you declining?" He raised a slender eyebrow.

"Not at all." He shot him a horndog grin. "But I think it would be easier if you joined me."

Max poked his side.

Steve flinched, groaning in pain. "Shit Max. Alright I got it."

Max helped him bathe in silence, gliding the towel over his skin in massaging circles—careful of his injuries. He could not help but grin when Max blushed and handed him the towel so he could clean his genital area. It amused him how despite months of hot sex and blowjobs the doctor was still shy about touching him there.

After bathing he stood on his sore feet, insisting on drying off. "Max?"

Max, whose eyes had been directed to his crotch, looked up at him.

"Are we okay?"

Max closed his eyes briefly as if holding back some force and when he opened them Steve saw something he had never witnessed. Doe brown eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"I'm just happy you're home," he spoke softly, resting his palm over his heart.

He winced when sharp pain stabbed him. "So am I."

He climbed into bed, using the water Max brought him to take his medication.

* * *

When he wakened the next morning he was alone in bed, the covers undisturbed from the night before. His breath hitched when he sat up too sudden. But the physical pain wasn't his main concern. It was the fact that he'd slept alone. He rose from the bed and started towards the kitchen, taking the stairs one painful step at a time.

As he suspected, he found Max in the kitchen, a glass of orange juice and an omelet on a tray. "Morning."

Max whirled around in surprise. "Good morning."

Steve felt Max's guarded mood and that worried him, because Max had not been that way around him for months. "This for me?"

"Yes." He poured coffee grains into the filter, inhaling the earthy scent, and closed it.

Steve studied Max noticing the way he fidgeted with his coffee mug. "Max…"

He turned to regard his lover. "You should not be on your feet."

He sighed and sat in the chair, sides screaming with pain. He watched Max with perceptive eyes, noting the defensive shield cocooning his demeanor. The sensation of a distance fissuring between them reached him and he would not stand for it. "You didn't come to bed last night." He sipped on the orange juice, noticing that—as usual—it was fresh squeezed.

Max kept his back turned. "I was concerned I may worsen your injuries while we slept." He stopped fidgeting with the handle of his coffee mug when the coffeemaker finished percolating and poured the steaming liquid into his cup.

"Really? You hardly move two inches when you sleep Max."

Max failed to respond sitting opposite of him with a bowl of Kashi granola cereal in front of him.

The icicles crowning Max's demeanor was actually painful. "Come on Max."

Max glanced up at him. "What do you want from me?"

Steve eyed his little nerd for a moment, brow furrowed. "I don't know…treat me like you don't wish I was back in North Korea." Yes he was aware that it was mean to say, but sometimes, Max needed to be provoked.

Max clenched the spoon in his hand, thin lips drawing into a hard line. "I thought I was going to lose you. I got over Jason, but I do not believe I could survive your death."

Steve remembered Jason, the first man Max loved. He'd been in the army. Max and he were supposed to have their first date upon his return but a week before he was killed in action. He hadn't realized he had opened such a wound. "Babe, I didn't' mean to remind you of that."

Max cast his gaze downward as if afraid to meet his eyes.

Steve clenched Max's hand. He'd been waiting for months to tell Max how he really felt and in that hellhole he realized that such things should never be left unsaid. "Max," he cleared his throat, "I love you."

Max gazed up at him with wide eyes as if he thought Steve could never love him then the light in his chocolate depths dimmed. "After a near death experience it is common to-."

He shook his head, aquamarine eyes soft. "Max you know I would never say it if I didn't mean it." He blinked in an effort to keep the pulsating throb in his ribs and everywhere else at bay.

"You can't say that and assume that it makes everything okay, because it does not. _We're_ not okay, Steve."

Steve's brow knitted pinching his lips in an effort to reign in his emotions. His heart clenched as apprehension speared him. "Max babe, don't do this right now."

Max withdrew his hands, shaking his head, and dug his fingers into his thighs. "I understand that you are a protector and placing others ahead of yourself is in your nature. But when you leave and knowingly place yourself in danger it does not protect us. It hurts. Do you not think that we want to protect you sometimes, because we know you're not invincible?"

He rose, cereal forgotten, and poured himself another cup of coffee despite the first cup still being mostly full. "The team endangered their lives and jobs to rescue you Steve."

He inhaled deeply. "Don't you think I know that?" Was Max going to break up with him? He couldn't lose Max. Not now. Not ever.

Clenching his fists with resolve, he stood—ignoring the sensation that he was striding over hot coals—and crossed the kitchen. He stopped when he stood merely a few inches away, feeling as if the small distance had turned into miles. "Max, look at me."

Max reluctantly turned to him, brown eyes wavering.

He searched Max's chocolate eyes, deciphering the tumult of emotions swirling through them. "What will make us okay?" He swallowed and held his breath when Max averted his gaze, praying that the worst did not happen.

Max returned his gaze, blinking back tears. "I don't know." His answer came out as a whisper strangled with uncertainty.

Steve, despite the lacerating protest of his ribs, drew Max into an embrace. He closed his eyes, feeling talons claw into his heart. Where did they go from here?

* * *

**And there you have it. I know it doesn't have that much of a happy ending but, eh you know. If you like this chapter drop me a line and Review.**

**Next Chapter: **

**The Spaces between My Fingers.**

**Ciao ^-***


	5. The Spaces Between My Fingers

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Oh yeah this title is a lyric from **_**Vanilla Twilight**_** by Owl City.**

**Warnings: None  
**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Stupid genie lied to me.**

**The Spaces between My Fingers**

* * *

**"BOMB!"** Max screamed, running towards him at full speed.

That was the last word he heard before the world exploded in fire. Steve felt himself sailing weightlessly through the air before his body collided with a hard object, agony rocketing up his spine. Then, darkness consumed him.

His eyes snapped open, becoming instantly aware of pulsating pain rippling through his skull. Unfocused eyes fell to Danny hovering in his vision. He was talking to him but his words were nothing more than a garble within an incessant ringing.

What happened? He sat up, feeling the world spin. His gaze fell upon the pile of debris that was once a home. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Max! Where was Max? He climbed off the car, ignoring Danny's protests. While fighting the mean case of vertigo he raked his eyes wildly over the area, fire trucks and emergency vehicles flooding the cul-de-sac. Eventually, his eyes fell upon Chin ho and Kono performing CPR on a motionless body. Oh god no.

Something inside of him fell apart at the seams when he saw Chin ho and Kono working frantically to resuscitate his beloved. God please let this be a nightmare. On trembling legs he stumbled through the chaos, dropping next to his teammates. "Nononono Max come on baby, wake up." He put a hand on Max's neck, checking for the thrum of a pulse. "Don't do this baby. Come on wake up!" Without Max…

"Come on Max," Kono demanded. She blew into his mouth each time Chin ho finished his compressions. Just when she started to fear the worse, Max inhaled deeply and began coughing.

Steve had never been so relieved in his life. He pressed a kiss to Max's forehead.

Not even moments later the ambulances arrived, sirens blaring stridently. He had to be ordered harshly to move, watching as they checked Max's vital signs before lifting him onto the stretcher. He of course wanted to accompany him, but he felt the world flip and before he knew it blackness claimed him.

* * *

He awakened to bright lights and the distinctive scent of antiseptic agents. Ignoring the headache hammering behind his eyes he took stock of his surroundings. He lay in a hospital bed, as suspected. Groggy eyes fell to blond hair. "Danny?"

Danny raised his head. "Hey you."

"Max?" He asked. The subsequent agonized expression that claimed his partner's countenance sent his heart to his knees.

"Steve I'm-."

Realization hit him at the pain creasing his friend's face. "Danny, please don't. Don't." He didn't want to hear the rest of the devastating sentence.

Danny inhaled deeply and looked directly into his eyes. "Max he—he crashed again in surgery and they couldn't resuscitate him."

That sentence took his breath, stealing the floor from beneath his feet and shattering his world. "No. Danny no, please just—no." Steve buried his face in his hands repeating the word 'no' as if it would falsify the horrible news. Max…he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't…not his baby. Who would he wake up to? The thought of never seeing that face or hearing that laughter again ripped his soul apart.

Steve jerked to wakefulness. He gasped, squinting against the fluorescent lights hanging over the bed. Apparently he was in a hospital.

"Hey you."

He looked over, seeing the concerned face of Danny gazing at him in relief. "Max?" He was almost afraid to ask.

"He's out of surgery but he's still under."

Steve nodded and within a split second his decision was made. He began removing the electrodes that attached him to the machines.

"Steve what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to see Max."

"No Steve-."

Steve eased out of the bed.

"Steve-."

Steve steadied himself.

He heaved a defeated sigh. "At least keep the IV."

Steve conceded to the request and on legs he willed to be steady he plodded out of the room, Danny in tow. "Where are Chin and Kono?"

As if summoned by some force of magic said duo appeared in the hall. "Boss? What are you doing out of bed?" Kono asked beautiful face full of concern.

He shot her a withering glare. "Which room is Max in?"

She puckered her lips, knowing that suggesting he return to his room for his own health would fall on deaf ears. "520."

Steve gave an appreciative nod and resumed his quest to find his lover. He plodded down the hall of the hospital managing to cast a death glare to every medical personnel that tried to hinder him. It didn't matter that his head throbbed like an abscessed tooth or his left shoulder burned with lacerating pain. His only desire was to see his babe's face, to know that he was alive. He needed the assurance that he would still be able to see that smile and odd little quirks.

After going up an elevator, Danny still at his side, he strode determinedly down the hallway. He almost heaved a sigh when he reached his destination. Opening the door he found a nurse checking Max's vital signs and progress.

"Sir?"

"How is he?" He dropped into the chair at the bedside.

She ignored his question in favor of looking him over. "Sir you look like you need to be in bed."

"How is he?" He repeated, seeing her cast a glance to Danny.

Danny ran a hand through his well coifed hair. "You're not going to get him to go back to his room. So just tell him."

"Stable," the doctor said upon entrance, "we thought we were going to lose him."

Both men turned to look at the doctor. "Doc."

"Hello Mister McGarrett. Your friend had a pulmonary contusion and a fractured skull. Neither should impact his life in the long run, but he is quite lucky to be alive." He passed Steve a small knowing smile. "He must have something to fight for."

After the doctor and nurse disappeared, Steve turned to his love and took his hand. Max looked so…small. That motionless face looked so wrong. There was no mischievous smirk curving those lips, no brow ruffled with questions just…stillness. "You know, I don't even remember what we argued about this morning."

He pressed a tender kiss to the smaller hand clenched in his. "Babe you've got to wake up. I'll go to New York even if it is three below zero right now." He closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against the bed's mattress. The bastard that almost took Max from him _**would pay**_.

The doctors said Max had crashed twice. Max, his Max, had died. Twice. What if he crashed and didn't come back? The thought of losing Max forever made his blood run cold, cleaving his soul with wicked talons. He could not bear the thought.

A hand fell upon his shoulder, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "Max will be fine Steve. There's no way he'll let you get out of the Star Trek convention now."

Steve managed a smile.

* * *

Over the next week they apprehended the suspects that killed the Jones family, including the guy that set the bomb. Steve had an especially satisfying time subduing him—the black eye and broken nose were totally required to restrain the asshole. He divided his time between HQ and the hospital during the recovery period.

He strolled down the hall towards Max's room—wondering how many more teddy bears Mrs. Bergman could have delivered to room 520. It had been a grueling day and his only desire was to see Max. His thoughts drifted to Robert Dunn, wishing he could have done more physical harm to the jerk-off. Unfortunately attempted murder would be detrimental to his team. He stopped in the entrance when he found the rest of the team in the room and Max sitting up _talking_. "Max…"

The others looked around. "About time you got here boss."

He cared not for the other occupants in the room. He only saw the Asian man staring at him with a tiny smile. As if on their own accord his legs carried him to the bed. He sat down and jerked the other man to him, capturing his lips with his own. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever experienced. These were the lips that he thought he would never kiss again. Somewhere he heard the telltale snap of a camera.

He pressed their foreheads together, blue eyes filled with adoration.

Max gave a bashful smile. "I know and me too."

Chin shook his head at his cousin's lewd smile. "Did you have to snap the picture Kono?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Max hid his burning face behind Steve's shoulder, taking the opportunity to drink in his essence.

Steve hardly noticed when the others departed; Danny stating that they needed privacy. He caressed Max's cheek, enjoying the texture of silky skin. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese," he replied, arms still around Steve's shoulders.

"You got it."

It was three days before Max was released.

* * *

Steve lounged on his couch, Max snuggled into his side, watching a documentary about sharks. He winced when the great white shark sank its teeth into its prey before his attention was averted by a hand worming its way under his shirt to tweak a nipple. He jumped and cast a glance to the smaller man.

Max climbed atop him, pushing his shirt up to reveal a chiseled belly. "Ten days," he said matter-of-factly.

The spire of lust darkening chocolate eyes went straight to his pants. A wolfish grin spread over his lips. He flipped them, looking down at his lover with hungry eyes. "That it has."

Steve sat on the couch naked with a sated Max curled up in his arms. He petted his partner, enjoying the direct contact of skin. He'd hardly come out of the haze of pleasure when Max looked up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Now about that trip to New York…"

* * *

**I can't help a little Max whump (he's so cute). Anyhow R&R please.  
**

**Next Chapter:**

**Lollipop**


	6. Lollipop

**AN:Ummm. Thanks for the reviews *bakes chocolate cupcakes and delivers them to reviewers*. This chapter is taken from a song called **_**Lollipop**_** by Lil' Wayne. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: Male/Male sexing and language.**

**Disclaimer:Not mine.**

* * *

**Lollipop**

Steve wakened to a delightful sensation. He looked down, moaning wantonly when Max slid a hot tongue over his pebbled nipple. "Mmm, baby." Now this was great way to be roused.

"Good morning Steve." Max nipped the sensitive bud and tugged lightly, earning a full-body shudder and moan from his lover.

"It is." He pulled his minx to him, possessing his lips with a demanding kiss. In their eight months together Max had really opened up to him, in all ways possible. And he learned one thing: dating a doctor had very high perks. Max knew the human body well and good god did he know how to employ that knowledge. His doctor gave as good as he got which made for toe-curling sex.

Steve broke the kiss, showering soft pecks along his jaw his hands roving to his tailbone. He shamelessly grinded his hips into Max's gasping as their clothed erections touched.

"I've been thinking." Max pressed soft kisses down Steve's neck, nibbling at its column.

"Have you?" Max was headed south which in Steve's opinion would make up a perfect morning if he could get him to keep going.

Soft lips dropped candy sweet kisses around both nipples. "I would like to go on vacation one day."

"Mm-hm." He didn't know what Max was saying. All he could focus on was his aching member and that hot mouth.

"Perhaps to the Grand Canyon." He showered pecks down Steve's sculpted abdomen, lapping at his navel.

What? Max might be saying something serious but his only thought was the anticipation of a blowjob. If only he could Max to go a little further…

Max nuzzled the trail of hair leading to his penis before tugging off the boxers freeing Steve's raging erection. "Or perhaps to Machu Pichu."

Steve bit his lip trying to contain the growl of impatience that wanted to exit his mouth and the urge to push Max's head down. He gave a sigh when Max grasped his cock, stroking it leisurely before digging his thumb into the tip.

Max gave the head a teasing lick, prodding the slit with his tongue, smiling wickedly when he rung a hiss from his love. He placed a hand at the base before nibbling his way up the sensitive underside.

His head lolled back. "Babe."

He took him in only past the head and began sucking like it was the best lollipop ever invented.

Steve cursed and placed a hand on Max's head, growling as shocks of pleasure sizzled through his system. "Yeahhh." He jolted when Max squeezed his balls, inundating his pleasure sensors. "F—mm."

The phone rang.

Had it not been his work phone he would have let it ring until Doomsday. He grabbed it and pressed the 'talk' option before breathing in. "McGarrett," he managed to sift the trembling huskiness from his voice. "Yeah Danny?"

"Okay, so we've got-."

It was at this moment that Max dove down, taking him to the hilt.

"Fuck! Sonofa-!" He cried into the phone.

Danny raised an eyebrow, casting Kono a shrug in answer to her silent inquiry. "You okay there?"

Steve panted, swallowing his next cry before answering, "s-stubbed my toe." He glared at his lover when that impish glint shown in his eyes. Oh great. Max was in a mood.

Max deep throated Steve several times, working his skillful tongue in tandem with the hand kneading his balls.

Steve gnashed his teeth, hands fisting the sheets. He would have heard half of what Danny was saying if Max didn't look so damned sexy. "A triple and an abduction?" He managed to bite out, ecstasy riding his thoughts.

Max raised an eyebrow taking Steve's hardly-there control as a challenge. He grinned up at his love when he glowered down at him suspiciously. He slipped a finger down the cleft of Steve's ass then back up before finding that perfect spot.

"Yeah?"

He again took him to hilt while pressing that wonderfully sensitive point.

His eyes saucered and lights burst into his vision, back arching and hips starting to thrust. "Shit! Fuck! Good god!"

Danny stared at the phone. He was starting to believe Steve hadn't stubbed his toe. "Steve-o?"

Steve glowered down at Max, promising many wicked things. "Yeah, we'll be there in a few." He hung up the phone.

Max drew away and rolled off the bed.

Steve's brow knitted. "What the hell?"

Max licked his lips as if tasting the traces of Steve's unique flavor. "We have work." He shrugged, crossing the room to his dresser.

"We have time."

"No. I do not have time to bring you to orgasm and you don't have time for masturbation," he replied wryly. He searched his dresser for a suitable pair of khakis.

"So you're gonna leave me hanging?" He pointed at his aching erection standing straight as an arrow.

Max arched a raven eyebrow. "Steve, three people have been murdered and one abducted. I believe that is our priority at the moment." He turned on his heel and disappeared into their bathroom.

Steve glared at the empty air then his phone. Fuck. You. Danny Williams. He hadn't had any in five days and now he was going to have to put up with blue balls. Fuck Danny and his shitty timing.

Danny eyed the phone, scarlet creeping over his entire face upon realization. Had he just called them when they were-? Holy shit.

* * *

Steve drove Danny's car down the highway silently stewing.

"Steve-."

"Don't want to talk about it, Danny."

"I'm just saying don't be such a baby."

"Oh I'm a baby? This week has been hell and for _five_ days all Max and I have been able to do is go straight to bed when we get home. And when we _finally_ get a little time I end up with blue balls because of you."

Danny rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Stop whining. You're not-."

"Stop whining?" He cast an obsequious glare to his partner.

"You're not some kind of special case Steven."

That little fucker. "Fuck you Danny."

"Fuck me? Fuck you. I'm just saying when you're taking care of business and you wanna finish it up don't answer your damned phone next time."

Steve cast a glance to the ocean. For a brief moment he thought of driving into the ocean at full speed. He was a strong swimmer, he would survive. Danny on the other hand… He cast another glare at the blonde while keeping an eye on the road.

"You know what? The next time I call and you're at it say I'm fucking Max through the mattress or blowjob or whatever because I don't wanna hear that shit. I get mental images that don't go away so easy."

A deep frown etched into Steve's face. He would exact revenge. "You got it brah."

* * *

The next time Danny called:

Steve had Max's legs thrown over his shoulders the smaller man nearly bent in half as he thrust into him mercilessly. He snatched up the phone when it rung, slowing his pace to look at the ID screen. He pressed the accept option while changing his angle, grinning when Max arched into him after he hit his prostate. "Can't talk right now, I'm fucking Max into the mattress."

He hanged up the phone grinning down madly at a puzzled Max.

Danny swallowed, a hot blush creeping from his face to his neck.

"Did you get him?" Kono asked with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat when his voice squeaked, "yeah I'll call back later." He stood from his chair and strode out of his office.

* * *

**And that's it for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for all of your reviews. Since I wrote all of these beforehand in my notebook (I told you I was obsessed) the next fic following this one will be entitled: Who do You Think You're Fooling?**

**Later Taters ^-***


End file.
